Lying is the Most Fun
by kuhakukitsune
Summary: He kept her a secret, but she wasn't angry. She had one of her own. OCxKyouya


OotoriKyouya (Lying is the most fun…) One-Shot

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.

"Where are you going, Hana-chan?" Tamaki's voice was groggy with sleep.

Hana turned back and gazed at her boyfriend. He was still in bed after the fun the two had together last night. She knew he only pictured Haruhi while she was with him and it didn't bother her even when he called out her name in the middle of sex. Their relationship was kept a secret, because he was afraid Haruhi would hate him if she found out.

"I have to get to the summer house before my mother wakes up," Hana lied easily as she pulled the skirt up her slender legs. "You know how she is when I'm late."

Pale arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back on to the bed. Tamaki cradled Hana's small frame against him and nuzzled her neck tenderly. She was limp and numb in his warm arms, but he didn't notice, he still wanted to play.

"I have to leave now, Tamaki-san."

He sighed deeply and let her go. Hana finished dressing as he watched his gaze boring into her back. After pulling on the ankle boots she walked to the door.

"I'll see you on Monday," Hana looked at him over her shoulder, her sexy smile reflecting in his violet eyes. "Tschau."

He got up and gave her a kiss before she walked out. Hana knew he felt bad about keeping her a secret while he flirted with Haruhi and his customers. He loved her, but he was also in love with Haruhi. Hana didn't care; Hana didn't love him, because she had a secret of her own.

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me 

Two hours later Hana stood with his arms wrapped around her slim frame, her lips pressed hungrily against his. Her secret. Kyouya's body was warm and looked delicious in the dim light of his bedroom.

"What took you so long?" His voice was rough as he pulled away. "I was beginning to worry."

She grinned up at him and gently kissed his neck. "My mother insisted on a family breakfast, it took awhile to wiggle away."

His dark eyes gazed down at her behind wet bangs, no glasses to obstruct the view. He'd been in the shower when she showed up and stood before her now in only a pair of jeans, water still dripping down his chest. Hana's own clothes were wet from the close contact greeting she received.

He grinned back as he pushed her gently on to the bed. "I guess there's nothing to worry about then."

He crawled on top of her, lifting her shirt away as he went. The skirt seemed to vanish, as did her boots. His hands were under her bra, massaging her breasts. His mouth at her neck, kissing and nipping gently at the tender flesh. Within moments Hana's undergarments had disappeared as well. His knees pushed her legs apart as he slipped off the jeans, ready to have fun, the kind of fun that left them both panting and sweaty. He didn't bother with foreplay, but covered her mouth with his as he drove into her tight, but wet sheath. He was bigger than Tamaki by a lot and it hurt to the point she cried out in his mouth. Tearing her mouth from his and throwing her head back as his hips met hers in an almost relentless assault. Hana's back arched as a feeling, all too familiar, began to grow in her lower abdomen. She moaned as one nipple was suddenly caught between Kyouya's teeth. He nipped and sucked as he watched her face with a heated intensity in his gaze. Hana liked it rough and Kyouya gave it to her, over and over again. She climaxed, but Kyouya kept going. Driving into her as her body clenched tight around him and shook with the after effects of the orgasm. He kissed Hana deeply and their tongues danced around each other's mouths as if trying to explore a new place. Another orgasm shook her body and Kyouya's quick rhythm became erratic. Suddenly he threw his head back and gave one last push as his body trembled slightly. Making sure not to crush her as his body tried to collapse, he pulled out and rolled to the side.

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Hana's vision was covered in a haze of pleasure as Kyouya pulled her against him under the covers. Everything seemed perfect…until someone knocked on the door.

"Kyouya! Wake up we have to get to work!" Tamaki's cheerful voice called through the door.

Both Hana and Kyouya tensed and she heard Kyouya curse softly. And she saw why, the door wasn't locked. Her eyes widened and the doorknob turned. Kyouya flew to the door, a towel from the floor wrapped around his waist. The door opened a crack and Kyouya made sure to block any view of his room with his body. Hana slid quietly off the bed and grabbed her clothes.

"What do you want, Tamaki-san?" Kyouya sounded as though he'd just woken up.

"You know," Tamaki tried to push his way into the room, but Kyouya kept the door from opening any wider. "We have to plan for Hana's birthday surprise, now let me in!"

Tamaki pushed the door open just in time to see Hana sliding the skirt up her thighs. He froze and the smile that had been on his lips was replaced with a neutral expression. Tamaki watched as she zipped up the skirt. The hurt evident in his eyes, but not on his face. She had been his secret and he'd just caught Hana with hers.

"I see you already had everything taken care of," Tamaki's voice held bitterness strong enough to choke on. "As always, huh, Kyouya?"

Tamaki looked over his shoulder at his best friend with a look that promised dangerous things. Kyouya met his look with one of his own, but it was a look cold enough to freeze hell. Tamaki looked back to Hana and smiled sadly.

"I guess this is what I get for using you," his voice sounded on the verge of tears, but his violet eyes were like steel. "We deserve each other."

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Hana didn't want to hurt him this way, but Kyouya's eyes grinned from behind his neutral mask. He'd planned this. The Shadow King in control as always. He caught Hana in her lies and he'd made sure that Tamaki found out the hard way.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Tamaki flew out the door without even a glance back.

She cursed herself for falling into such a simple trap. Hana glared at Kyouya, but his smirk was out in the open for all to see.

"I never did like sharing," his voice held the potential for another round. "Now I have you all to myself."

Kyouya grinned and she glared. He'd played her for a fool when she thought she'd been playing them both. The Shadow King, he'd earned his title well.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster


End file.
